


Trenchcoat

by I_bleed_Jensenite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, tenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bleed_Jensenite/pseuds/I_bleed_Jensenite
Summary: Dean was left with nothing but a wet trenchcoat and a heavy heart. Cleaned and repaired, what use was the trenchcoat without Cas. This story tells of the unseen events after 7x17, when Cas returns and Dean returns the trenchcoat.





	Trenchcoat

Trenchcoat

This story is loosely based on incidents from season 7 but major plot changes have been made. Mostly set after episode 7x17, when Cas returns to find that Dean has looked after his trenchcoat and indeed made some long-needed repairs to it. But will Cas still want to wear it?

Earlier

Dean returned to the motel with Cas’ wet and soggy trenchcoat, unable to believe that Cas was really gone. Sam convinced him to wash the coat and dry it before it becomes mouldy. Dean agreed but watched it turning in the washing machine, refusing to leave the laundrette until it was done. He settled down onto the floor with a pack of beers and drank constantly. Sam found him huddled on the floor and tried to lead him back to their motel room. He refused to leave without the coat and Sam was worried about leaving him there. He took the now dry trenchcoat and held Dean up, half dragging him to their room. He laid Dean on the bed and covered him with the trenchcoat. Dean fell into an alcohol induced sleep. Sam left and returned with 2 Advil tablets and a bottle of water which he left by the side of the bed. He saw Dean curled up in foetal position with the trenchcoat snuggled in his arms.

In the weeks and months that followed, Dean repaired all the small snags and stitched up a whole in the inside pocket. He made sure all the buttons were on securely and added a hanging hook to the inside. For him, it was a real labour of love, although Dean of course would never had admitted this.

Sam returned Dean to bed drunk many times, each time covering him with the trenchcoat. Frequently, Dean woke in the night crying and screamed for Cas. Sam would sit patiently with him and rock him until he settled back down. Sam would then cover him with the trenchcoat and return to his room. The following morning, they both acted as though nothing had happened. Dean realised how much he had cared about Cas but didn’t want to talk about it. He knew that Sam wouldn’t hold it against him for having feelings about Cas but he was still processing his feelings of grief and wasn’t ready to address thoughts of being gay as well. He knew that other people didn’t have the thoughts about their friends, that he had about Cas. He knew they had a profound bond – was that what this was?

As time went on, Dean’s nightmares became less frequent, replaced with happier memories of times that they had shared together; sitting on the end of jetty, laying on Baby’s hood watching the stars, watching movies on TV and listening to Led Zep. Dean slowly began to put his life back together and stopped drinking quite as much. He still couldn’t bear to be parted from the trenchcoat however and even carried it in Baby’s trunk when they were travelling. He prayed to Cas daily, as if he were still alive, even though he never received a reply. Talking to Cas helped him to deal with being left behind. Sam had tried to convince him to see a grief counsellor but Dean refused saying that he was coping better now and that praying to Cas was all that he needed.

Months later…

Dean was in the car park of the Northern Indiana State Hospital. He had been visiting Sam on the Mental Health Ward. After an incident with Emmanuelle and Meg, Dean was returning to Baby when he stopped breathing for a second. He was sure that he had seen Cas in the wing mirror. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at him. Cas stood stone faced and uttered a simple, “Hello Dean.”

Dean walked up and hugged him, before turning to the trunk and taking out the trenchcoat. He handed it back to Cas, saying, “I assume that you want this back.” Cas hugged him back and whispered, “Thank you.”

Dean dragged Cas into Baby and took him to the motel that he and Sam were staying at. The journey was short and silent. Dean staring at Cas, not really believing that he was back, Cas staring at Dean wondering how to explain what had happened and fearing what would happen now. They looked for clues in each other’s eyes as to what the other was thinking.

They entered the room and sat one on each bed, still staring at each other.

“We need to talk,” Dean said.

“Dean, I deserved to die.”

“I didn’t deserve for you to die,” Dean said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Cas replied. “There wasn’t any other way.”

“I prayed to you every day,” Dean explained. “Sometimes more than once.”

“I heard every prayer but I didn’t know how to respond Dean. I didn’t know if it was possible to come back and I didn’t deserve your loyalty.”

“Damm it Cas! You could have given me some sign that you had heard me.”

“I tried to help,” explained Cas. “I saw your nightmares and replaced them with memories. I tried to heal you when you drank too much, but could only manage to lessen your headaches. You are my friend, Dean, I never intended to hurt you.”

Dean swallowed down is feelings. Cas had just called him a friend. He obviously doesn’t feel the same way as me. If a friend is all that I can be, then it’s better than nothing. I will have to push my feeling aside.

“Well, I was hurt.” Dean was almost shouting. “I needed you. Good or bad, I still need you.”

Cas titled his head and tried to process what Dean was saying. He needs me? Does Dean feel something more than friendship towards me? Sure, he’s angry but…Oh well, I had thought that I would have to live without Dean. Maybe this is my chance to explain how I feel.

Cas swallowed down those thoughts. I can’t afford to lose Dean as a friend.

“I’m so sorry Dean. I thought that you would hate me.” “There is nothing good or bad that you can place in front of me, that would make me hate you. My life is better with you in it.”

Cas stopped, not knowing what to say next.

Dean, being a man of action, rather than words, shuffled over to Cas’ bed and hugged him, putting his fingers under his chin and lifting his head to look into his eyes.

“I need you,” Dean said, his heart thumping as if it were trying to break out of his chest. Now or never. He planted a very soft kiss on Cas’ forehead.

“Really,” Cas sobbed. “I understand if you can’t forgive me.”

Dean put his finger on Cas’ lips to quieten him and then replaced them with a deep kiss. He let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He pulled back to look at Cas. Oh God, Oh God…what have I done? What if he doesn’t kiss me back.

As these thoughts were going through Dean’s mind, Cas grabbed at his shirt and pulled Dean towards him, kissing him back roughly but full of passion, holding him tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Cas said, only breaking off so that Dean could breathe.

They lay together on the bed, kissing and touching one another wherever they could reach. Both were convinced that they had definitely now crossed any friendship boundaries. Dean pulled Cas on top on him and teased his tongue against Cas’ lips, seeking entrance. Cas parted his lips gently and allowed Dean in. A soft moan fell from his lips. Dean, smiled at the sound and wanted to hear more. He slowly worked his way down Cas’ body, undoing his shirt buttons one by one and sucking and kissing at the skin that was now available to him. Dean took the series of moans coming from Cas as permission to continue. He shrugged the shirt from Cas’ shoulders and breathed in the body in front of him.

Cas rolled them over and tugged at Dean’s shirt, causing the first few buttons to come undone. The rest came away easily. Lifting and removing Dean’s tee shirt, he sucked at Dean’s now exposed nipples and revelled in the shrieks coming from Dean’s mouth. He slid his hand down and felt Dean’s erection straining at his pants. Fumbling, he unbuttoned Dean’s pants and pulled then down, whilst Dean kicked them from his ankles. As they fell to the floor, Cas slid down Dean’s body and sucked at Dean’s throbbing member through his briefs, a large wet patch now emerging. Dean reached out and gave Cas’ ass a tight squeeze. Cas removed Dean’s briefs and took Dean’s length in his mouth. He sucked and licked causing Dean to writhe in a mix of pleasure and agony. Dean began stroking Cas, realising just how big he was.

Oh my God, I’m really doing this. Cas’ rock-hard cock is in my hand. Definitely not gay though. Cas in an angel, genderless right. I’ve never thought about any other man like this. Well except for Dr Sexy and Mike from High School, but he was just an experiment.

Dean shook his head to remove the thoughts and felt that tightening in his stomach. He shouted to Cas. “I’m about to cum.” Cas smiled, and returned to sucking, even harder than before, swallowing it all down and licking his lips. Dean lay back and panted, “God, Cas that was awesome.”

“Please Dean, don’t mention my father during intercourse.”

Dean rolled onto his side and carried on stroking and licking Cas until he too felt the tightening in his stomach and shouted to Dean. Thick, white ropes covered Dean’s stomach, before Cas collapsed in delightful agony.

With a click of his fingers, they were both cleaned up and lay there on the bed snuggled into one another. Dean have never thought of himself as the small spoon but with Cas it just felt right. “We need to talk Dean,” Cas said suddenly sounding serious.

“Hmm, ok but need to sleep first,” same the sleepy reply.

Cas stayed all night, watching Dean sleep and counting the freckles on his checks. Dean shuffled in his sleep and wrapped his leg tightly over Cas, as though wanting to ensure that he would still be there in the morning. When Dean woke, he took a few seconds to realise where he was and who was cuddled into him.

“Hmmm, morning gorgeous,” Dean murmured with a grin on his face.

“Good Morning handsome,” came the reply. “We still need to talk.”

“Coffee first,” Dean grunted and dragged himself towards the kettle.

After coffee, Cas looked at Dean. “What are we now Dean? I don’t want to be just a one-night stand and can’t go back to being just your friend.”

“I don’t know,” Dean replied. “Do we need a label? Can’t we just be us?”

“I need to know what I am to you. I need to know that you want to be with me. I love you Dean, I have done since that day back in the barn. I don’t know if you can ever feel the same about me but our profound bond means that part of me will always be with you because I used my grace to repair your soul.” Well, that’s it. I’ve told him. If he asks me to leave now, I don’t know what I’ll do.

A thousand thoughts were flashing through Dean’s mind as his brain tried to understand what Cas was telling him.

Wait, Cas loves me. Why? I’m flawed, I’m broken and nothing special, he’s a fricking Angel of the Lord. Help, what do I say? He’s waiting for a reply. I want to tell him that I love him too but hell I’ve never told anyone other than Sammy, not even Lisa. What would he expect from me? I’ve never had full sex with a man, I don’t want to let him down.

Cas took Dean’s silence as confirmation that he didn’t love him back and got up to leave.

Dean pulled hm back down and said, “Cas, wait a minute. I need to tell you something too. You can read minds right.”

“Yes Dean, but I wouldn’t unless you give me permission.”

“Please Cas, try to read my thoughts. I can’t explain how I feel. The touchy-feely stuff isn’t easy for me.”

Cas put his fingers to Dean’s head and pressed gently. Thoughts from all of Dean’s mind flicked past Cas’ eyes. John punching Dean for being caught kissing with Mike in High School, him being set upon by a gang of thugs for being in a gay bar with a known gay, Dean thinking that Cas hated him, snips of conversations with Bobby about his Special Angel, night-time pornographic thoughts of what Dean would like to do to him.

“Dean, it’s too much. Focus on what you want to tell me.” Dean closed his eyes as if in prayer and focussed on what he needed to say. I love you Cas but I’m scared. I don’t want to do anything wrong and have no experience of sex with a man. I would rather keep you as a friend than lose you as a failed lover.

Cas took his fingers away. Dean shuddered as the link was broken. Cas spoke purposefully. “Thank you, Dean, I understand much more now. If we are going to make a go of this, we need to go slowly, go on some dates, fall in love properly and take making love one step at a time. I’m happy with kissing and petting until you are ready for more. By the way, all of heaven heard your prayer. I’ll teach you how to use the bond to talk without praying. It’s more private that way.”

Dean blushed and took Castiel’s hand. “Our first date needs to be to the hospital. Visiting hours are starting soon and I promised to take Sam some books.”

“Are we going to tell him?” Cas asked.

“He already knows how I feel about you. He knows how scared I’ve been about saying anything. He helped me a lot when you weren’t here and listened to my drunken ramblings.”

They took a shower together, soaping each other down and taking time to explore each other’s bodies. Many kisses happened and they gave each other a gentle hand job before dressing each other through a series of kisses and touches.

First Date

They drove to the hospital, Cas sitting shotgun. He placed his hand on Dean’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Is that OK Dean? Cas asked using the bond to transmit the question. Think your reply and then think of me. Dean smiled and send a reply, following Cas’ instructions to the letter. He didn’t want all of heaven to share their thoughts. It’s great Cas. I still can’t believe that you really want someone like me. Cas spoke aloud, “Dean Winchester, you need to stop putting yourself down. You are the Righteous Man, the one who saved the world. You are special and you are mine.”

Dean knew that Cas had received his thoughts and tried it again. ‘Wait until tonight gorgeous and I’ll show you how far from righteous I really am.’

The blush on Cas’ face convinced him that the message had been received.

They parked in the hospital car-park and Dean opened the door for Cas. Cas took his hand and they walked purposefully into the ward. When they entered the room, Sam stared at Cas and then at Dean.

“Cas,” he croaked.

“Yes Sam, I’m back. I don’t know why but I assume that my work is not yet finished.”

Dean looked at Sam. “You have more colour in your cheeks. Are you feeling better?”

As Dean and Cas went to sit down in the chairs, they had to let go of each other’s hand. Sam watched them as they sat down and instinctively felt for each other’s hands again.

“Things have moved on between you two, I see.”

Are you still ok with me telling him about us?’ Dean pushed the question through to Cas. Cas smiled, Of course Dean. So long as you are happy.

“We finally realised that we are better together,” Dean said. “We talked it though last night and decided to take it slowly and date each other for a while.”

“I’m so glad you finally got together. Dean could you get me a coffee please. There’s a machine at the end of this corridor.” Dean left Cas and Sam together, realising that they probably needed to talk.

“Cas, if you are serious about Dean, there is something that you need to know. Dad beat him to a pulp when he caught him with a boy in school. Broke his nose, two ribs and punctured a lung. The boy wanted him to report dad but Dean would only say that he had been jumped on the way home and not by whom. He will probably tell you all the gory details in time to come but please take it very slowly. He has loved you for a long time but tried to deny it rather than being disappointed. I can’t see him hurt again. When you walked into the lake, I worried that Dean would follow you. He tried to drown his sorrows but, in the end, he took to praying to you daily and talking to you about everything from the sunrise, to a bee on the window, to the next fight we had. He took your trenchcoat everywhere with him. It became his security blanket.”

“Sam, I have loved Dean since I pulled him out of hell. The profound bond means that part of me is always with him. I used my grace to repair his soul, but our bond is much more than that. Since his return, he has been a part of me but I have waited until he was ready to give himself to me. I have waited this long, not knowing if he could ever love me. I can wait longer knowing that he does love me too.”

“Wow, he told you that he loved you.”

“He let me read his thoughts. I saw all of his hopes, fears, worries, experiences and emotions. We still have work to do before he can truly bond with me but I hope we can work it out. I’ll die trying.”

Dean returned with the coffee and knocked before entering. “Didn’t want to interrupt your interrogation,” he said with a smile.

Visiting time finished and they stood to leave.

“See you tomorrow,” they said and gave him a hug as they left. Sam laid back with a smile on his face.

When they got back to Baby, they sat in the front seats together, kissing and making out. It was so hard to keep my hands off of you in there. Cas heard his thought and sent back, more to look forward to later.

“So, our first date was successful. Where are we going next?” Dean enquired.

At that moment, his stomach gave a loud growl and then he realised he hadn’t had anything to eat. They had been too busy for breakfast.

“Lunch and then a movie?” Cas suggested.

Second Date

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, Dean ordered for them both; bacon cheeseburgers and fries, with strawberry milkshakes. They passed time holding hands, chatting, joking and making heart eyes at one another. As they left, they were still holding hands. Dean, not one for public displays of affection, looked embarrassed but didn’t want to upset Cas so settled into walking at the same pace.

The movie house wasn’t overly full when they went in. Dean let Cas choose the movie. He prayed it wouldn’t be too cheesy and definitely not a chick flick. Cas chose well; an action movie that Dean thought actually sounded ok. They settled down a few rows from the back, with pop-corn and coke. Dean felt like he was a teenager again. They watched the film for a little while, before interlocking their fingers again and kissing. Cas broke the hand holding to drop his hand down to Dean’s crotch and palmed his growing erection. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “Ssshhh,” Cas hissed and squeezed Dean’s balls. Cas took of the trenchcoat and laid it over them, more like a privacy screen than a blanket as the heat they were emitting was growing steadily.

Cas continued to play with Dean under the trenchcoat, enjoying watching him struggle to pretend he was still watching the movie. As Cas ran his fingers along Dean’s length, Dean began sucking on his coke, trying not to groan aloud but wanting to shriek. As Cas stroked and fondled him, Dean’s heart race increased and the knot in his stomach began to rise, Dean squeezed Cas’ thigh, letting him know he would cum soon. Cas bobbed himself down into the footwell of the seat and sucked Dean hard, swallowing everything that Dean gave. He didn’t want to leave a mess in the movie theatre or on the trenchcoat.

More than once, Dean had looked at Cas and wondered what he had done to deserve such an angel. Cas, hearing his thought, whispered to him, “You deserve all of this and more, Dean.”

The movie ended and they cleaned up their area before heading towards the exit. Raindrops fell thick and fast. Cas held the trenchcoat over their heads like an umbrella as they ran to the impala. Giggling and laughing, they opened the rear door and fell inside onto the back seat. After a few heavy kisses, they decided to head back to the motel and carry on the make out session.

They were already kissing as they reached the motel and barely broke lips as they pushed the door open and fell back onto the bed. “Too many clothes, Cas,” Dean mumbled. Shedding the trenchcoat and his jacket, Cas began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, sucking into his neck and blowing warm air across his nipples. “Ummmmhhhh,” came from Dean, as he reached out and palmed Cas’ growing erection. The moans and groans continued to be emitted from both, as they fondled, caressed and squeezed every inch of each other. Finally, they collapsed together in a post-orgasmic mess of sweat and cum, both satisfied with the mutual hand jobs. Staring into each other’s eyes, they could see the love and devotion from the other projecting through their eyes.

I hope that was satisfactory, Dean.

Cas, that was awesome. I’ve never had a date end like that before.

But you’ve hooked up with lots of girls, after a night out.

Yeah but that’s just sex, this was...special.

A wide beam spread across Cas’ face as he spoke aloud. “Dean, do you realise, we’ve just has a whole telepathic communication.”

Third Date

For their third date, they planned an early evening picnic. Cas had been wanting to watch the sunset and they thought that this would be a romantic way to do it. Not that Dean would admit to being romantic.

Cas and Dean went for a walk in the forest around the motel. They took a small picnic with them, laid the trenchcoat out in a clearing and lay looking at the sky, fingers wound together. After a while, it began to get dark but the forest floor was cold and uncomfortable. Cas had an idea. He lay the trenchcoat onto the roof of the impala, and then sat on it with Dean between his legs. Cas wrapped his wings around them both, offering comfort and security. “Hhhhhhmmmm,” sighed Dean contentedly. They lay back and watched the stars until their muscles became stiff. They slid off the roof, still hand in hand, and headed back to the motel.

They were still kissing and hugging as they returned to their room. They fumbled for the door handle and managed to separate long enough to open the door and fall through, landing in a heap on the cheap motel bed.

Dean slid his hand into the waistband of Cas’ pants and pulled them down. They fell to the floor with a thud as Dean slid his hand inside Cas’ boxer briefs. Already hard and aching to be touched, Cas’ cock peaked over the top of his briefs, leaking pre-cum onto the bed. He gave a satisfied groan and rolled towards Dean. Dean carried on licking and sucking at Cas’ neck. ‘Dean, stop,” came from Cas' mouth.

“What did I do wrong?” Dean asked,

“Nothing,” was the reply. “Please can we talk for a minute.”

“Of course buddy,” Dean replied, trying to sound positive but chocking back his nervousness about what Cas wanted to talk about.

Cas explained that he had been reading up on human relationships in an attempt to get things right. “Today was our third date. In the magazine that I read, in the hospital waiting room, sex is expected after the third date. Is that not right?”

Dean gently took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. Not the usual eye fuck type stare but one full of gentleness and understanding. “There are no rules to dating, Cas. Sometimes sex happens on a first date, sometimes on the third, sometimes much later. If you are worried, I can wait. I’ve loved you for a long time, waiting longer until you’re sure is not a problem. Just talk to me and let me know when you are ready. You will know, you’re body will have urges to carry on beyond what we have done so far.”

“Thank you, Dean. I was concerned. I have never been with a man before and although I understand the concept, the execution is new to me and somewhat scary. I am enjoying what we have now, what I never believed we would have. I do not need more yet.”

“I’m not overly experienced myself Cas. I’m usually a ladies man but you have spoiled me for all women. All I want now is you. And Cas, I do not want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you, with you and not in a grubby motel room bed. Our first time will be somewhere special, somewhere that will leave you with happy memories.”

With that, Dean snuggled up Cas and put his arm around his broad shoulders, pulling them closer together. He picked up the TV remote; Dr Sexy marathon?” Cas snuggled in beside him and they began watching, laughing at the plot lines and enjoying being together. Dean must have fallen to sleep as some point, because he woke up with the trench coat tucked around him like a blanket and Cas holding his hand. He turned and kissed Cas.

“Morning Angel,”

“Good morning, Dean,” relied Cas, kissing him back.

They snuggled and made out for a bit, bringing each other to a mutual orgasm, before getting a shower together and towelling each other dry. Cas loved the intimate touches and couldn’t believe that it could get better.

A Few Weeks Later

They had collected Sam from the hospital and gone to stay with Bobby until he was fully better. Sam had gone on a simple hunting trip with Bobby, leaving Dean and Cas alone in Bobby’s house. They sat down to talk. Cas spoke first. “Dean, I am getting these feelings. I need to talk to you. I asked Bobby to take Sam with him today so that we could be alone and could talk without interruption.”

“What’s wrong, love?” Dean asked gently.

“I am ready to move our relationship on. I have been reading about penetrative sex and I’m ready to give it a try,” he said nervously.

“Are you sure?” Dean said.“I love what we have and don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Dean, I’m ready. I have listened to what you said and my body needs more. When I dream, I dream of you being inside me and filling me up. Please tell me that you feel the same.”

“More than anything, sweetheart. I have loved you for so long. I can’t wait to show you just how good making love can be, but not here; this is almost the family home. Next week is September 18th, the day you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. I would like that to be our anniversary. I’ll book a hotel, somewhere nice, where we can be alone, without the fear of Sam or Bobby hearing us.”

Cas beamed with pleasure. “That sounds wonderful Dean.”

Sam returns

When Sam and Bobby came back to the house, they brought takeaway and beer with them.

“Everything ok now,” Sam asked.

“I need to talk to you, now,” Dean replied.

Cas helped Bobby to set out the dinner, while Sam and Dean talked.

“Cas and I are booking into a hotel for the 18th. Kind of an anniversary thing,” Dean said rubbing the spot on his arm where the hand print had been. “I need to talk to you because I want to ask him to marry me. I need him to know that I am serious about him. You’re better than me at all the soppy stuff and I need your help me to make it special for him.”

“It's sudden but not unexpected. Just do what feels natural and make him feel special,” Sam replied.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of constant planning. Sam and Dean spent time whispering in corners hoping that Cas wouldn’t catch them. Cas was also busy planning an anniversary surprise that Dean knew nothing about.

September 18th

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Cas looked over and kissed a sleeping Dean in the middle of his forehead and pulled him closer into the hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and nuzzled his nose into Cas’ neck. Cas reached under his pillow and pulled out a small box. “Happy Anniversary Dean,” he said, handing over the gift. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes before taking the box and opening it gently. Inside were a pair of cufflinks, black with chrome trim.

“Just like baby,” Dean squeaked with excitement. “You will have to wait for tonight for my present.”

The rest of the day passed in a haze of romantic gestures, Cas handing Dean coffee, Dean pulling chair out for Cas at the breakfast table; small gestures that made Sam smile.

I love you, Cas projected.

I know, I feel the same, Dean thought in reply.

Want you, Cas continued.

Easy tiger, wait until tonight.

Sam coughed. “I know you two have some telepathic connection but please – not at the breakfast table.”

Dean and Cas packed their bags, loaded the car and drove to a 5 star, out of town hotel. Dean had booked the Honeymoon suite, complete with spa bath and a balcony with a hot tub, overlooking the park. Their eyes sparkled when they saw it and they flopped onto the soft bed.

‘Dean, I’m scared,’

‘Just relax and do whatever feels natural. If you want to stop, say so. No pressure, now or ever. I’ve never done this before and I’m just as nervous. I’m sure we can work out together what works for us.’

They kissed and felt the warmth flow through them both. Dean slipped the trench coat from Cas’ shoulders and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing every inch of flesh and running his hands down Cas’ torso. Cas gasped and arched is back as Dean slipped his hand inside Cas’ pants and palmed his growing erection through his briefs. Cas let out a loud moan. Dean cupped his balls and squeezed gently, slipping his thumb up and down the length of Cas’ cock. Cas lost himself and squealed in pleasure.

“Deaaaaannnnnn.”

Dean gently pushed one finger into Cas and slowly moved it in and out, “You ok,” he asked.

“Fine, a little strange but pleasant,” Cas replied, as Dean slipped in a second finger and began to scissor them apart. Cas groaned.

“Still ok, love?”

“Huuuummmmph,” came the reply.

A third finger joined the first two and Dean hit his prostate. “OOOOhhhhhhhhh,” Cas yelled.

“It’ll get better baby, just try to relax.”

Dean dug his hand into the duffle bag he had brought with him and pulled out Astroglide. He slicked up his hand and ran it along his length, circling Cas’ hole and pushing a slicked-up finger gently into his hole. “Sure you’re ok, babe?”

“Dean, please just fuck me – hard,” Cas whined.

Dean gently pushed his aching cock into Cas’ tight, virgin hole. Cas winced a little as it went in. Dean pushed until he was balls deep in Cas. He stopped and waited for permission to move. “Dean, please move. Don’t worry about hurting me. I’m an angel after all.” Dean began to moved, slowly at first but once he had found Cas’ prostate, he set a steady rhythm, pounding him again and again, revelling in the joyous noises being emitted by Cas. Cas felt a tightening in his stomach. “Dean…..I’m going to……”

“Just relax babe, Let it happen.”

Cas came hard. Long white ropes of thick cum shooting all over Dean’s stomach. “Right behind you babe,” Dean screamed as he filled Cas. Sated, they both fell back onto the bed and waited for the waves of passion to decline.

‘That was amazing. Thank you Dean.’

‘The pleasure was all mine. Loved seeing you taken apart and then putting you back together.’

‘I want it to always be like this.’

‘It can be babe.’

Dean reached into the pocket of his bag and took out a small box. “Happy anniversary Angel.”

Cas opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a velvet box, containing a white gold ring with black wings engraved into it.

“Marry me?” Dean asked.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Cas shouted in reply.

He held Dean as tightly as he could.

“Mine.”

“Forever,” came the reply.

Later that night.

After Dean had slept for a few hours, Cas leaned over and began kissing and sucking around Dean’s neck.

“Ready for round two,” he asked in anticipation.

“You’re keen,” Dean murmured, still sleepy.

“Dean, I have wanted you for so long. I never want to let you go. And I want to experience last night as many times as I can. Maybe even switch places and make you feel what I felt.”

Dean felt himself getting harder and groaned. “Cas, if you don’t stop talking, I’m going to cum right now.”

After rounds 2, 3 and 4, when they have finally exhausted one another, they gave themselves to sleep and remained snuggled up with Dean as the little spoon, Cas’ wings around them, until morning. Dean awoke to a strange sensation. He felt his balls being tickled but Cas’ hands were tightly wrapped around him. He realised then that Cas’ wings were moving as he breathed and it was the feathers that were stroking him. ‘The angel is trying to kill me,’ he thought happily. ‘At least I would die happy, rather than down the barrel of a gun or at the end of a knife.’

Dean rolled towards Cas and pressed his rock-hard erection into Cas’ hip, rocking gently. Cas kissed him and tried to pin him to the bed by holding down his hips. Dean wriggled and Cas whipped the belt from the trench coat and used it to tie Dean’s hands to the headboard. ‘Kinky,’ thought Dean, ‘but I love it.’ Cas reached down to the floor again to pick up his tie. This he wrapped around Dean’s eyes. Deprived of a sense, Dean’s reactions to Cas’ touches became stronger, squealing with pleasure every time Cas touched him. Cas brought him to the brink of orgasm and then stopped, watching Dean writhe and wriggle beneath him, before plunging his finger swiftly into Dean’s already sore and swollen hole.

“Fuck me already,” Dean screamed.

“If you insist,” Cas replied, removing the fingers and slicking himself up with more Astroglide. They would need a constant supply if sex was always going to be as frequent as this. He set a steady pace of thrusts into Dean, each one connecting with Dean’s prostate. Dean screamed so loudly that Cas was sure that the hotel would complain. Dean came, thick and fast over the bed as Cas pounded into him. Cas himself followed shortly after, wave after wave of cum filling Dean and leaking onto the already messed up sheets. Cas untied his tie from around Dean’s eyes and then his belt, rubbing Dean’s wrists as he did so.

“Wow,” was the only word that Dean could manage. “Where did you learn that? And don’t say the pizza man.”

“While you were sleeping, I did some research,” Cas replied shyly, a gentle blush spreading across his face.

“This marriage will be the death of me,” Dean replied. “I’ll have a husband who is kinky, doesn’t need sleep and watches porn for ideas.”

Cas smiled and dragged him into the shower. “We need to clean up before we see Sam and tell him the news.”

Telling Sam.

They met Sam at Bobby’s house and were sat at the breakfast table, after making coffee.

“So..?” Sam asked expectantly.

“Your brother takes a lot of satisfying. He is probably still tired from our night of passion,” Cas replied in a matter of fact manner.

Sam spat coffee all over Cas, most of it landing on the trench coat.

“Babe, too much information,” Dean replied gently. Taking Cas’ hand, he looked at Bobby and Sam.

“He said yes,” Dean said, so loudly it almost a shout. “I’m getting me my angel, for life.”

“Congrats dude,” replied Sam, hugging Cas. “Soon you will be my brother in law and an official Winchester.”

“Welcome to the family boy,” came Bobby’s reply, as he hugged Cas hard.

The coffee was left undrunk and a round of beers brought out.

“Sam, you’re in charge of planning this,” Dean said.

“After you’ve cleaned the coffee from my trench coat,” added Cas.


End file.
